SpongeBob Squarepants 3 : Sponge Meets A Whole New World
SpongeBob SquarePants 3: Sponge Meets A Whole New World is an Upcoming 2019 Live Action/Animated film serving as a "Seaquel" to 2004's "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" based on the popular Nickelodeon show of the same name. This is the very first SpongeBob production made by Walt Disney Pictures Family Ententainment since the company bought the franchise for 7.5 million dollars back in late 2013. Most of the cast from the show return to do their roles.The movie is also known as The SpongeBob Movie:Sponge out of Water.(Note:Anyone can add their ideas!) Synopsis After Hurricane Sandy of 2012, our hero ends up in a deserted ocean. They go to Sandy shoals,a community in Florida where Plonton(or Plankton as he wants to be known as)is Keeping Sandy hostage Meanwhile, the little guys cause big trouble;When plonton screws up SpongeBob's and Patrick's Friendship,SpongeBob finally snaps at Mr.Krabs,and Squidward finally got it though SpongeBob's head that he hates him. ☀It’s November 11th, a week before SpongeBob’s 14th birthday, and all of Bikini Bottom is going to celebrate. Little does anyone know, someone’s out to ruin the party. After the events of Sponge Out Of Water, The unknown person stole Burger Beard’s magical book and use it to make a flood so big, It will cause the Ocean level to rise, cover the whole world in water...then in the midst of the chaos, steal the Secret Krabby Patty Formula and kiddnap Sandy! Our hero and his undersea friends confront Plankton about it of course, but he denies any involvement. After Hurricane Sandy of 2012, our hero ends up in a deserted ocean. They go to Sandy shoals, a community in Florida where the unknown person is Keeping Sandy hostage. So it’s up to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and a few friends from the surface, to find this unknown bad guy, defeat him, and save Sandy…and the world! The Story Logo variations ' Walt Disney Pictures:The castle is replaced by the pineapple.Also it is flooded and we can see it underwater while the ocean level rises. Walt Disney Animation Studios:A Submarine goes by.We see through the porthole Mickey Mouse is driving it. Paramount Pictures & Paramount Animation Company:The 2004 logo is seen on the island seen at the beginning of the show's opening sequence. The Stars are replaced by bubbles. For the animation company,the logo starts to look it's 2D and the words "Animation Company" are written in script. Nickelodeon Movies Studios: The 2009 logo is written in script while the "Movie Studios Presents" fades in from the Bottom. Ben Stiller is relaxing at a Seaside Restaurant. He tells the audience(Us) the story of "Atlantis Squarepantis". "'BUT," '''he says "Plonton and the Atlantians are furious about what happened what happened, so they concoct a plan to kidnap Sandy.This is where the Story Begins! Credits-Walt Disney Pictures Family Entertainment Proudly Presents A Paramount & Nickelodeon Story '''Avril Lavinge: ''Are you ready kids?! '' Kids: Aye,aye',' 'Avril Lavinge! '''Avril Lavinge: I said, 'are you ready?!'' Both:'''YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! '''Chorus:SpooooongeBob SquarePaaaaaaaaaaaaaants Movie 2! Avril Lavinge: ''Are you ready kids?!'' Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob SquarePants! Absorbent and yellow and porous is he. SpongeBob!SquarePants! If nautical nonsense be something you wish... SpongeBob SquarePants! ...then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants,(SPONGE MEETS WORLD!) SpongeBob SquarePants,(Fa la la la la la la la la..) SpongeBob SquarePants(SPONGE OUT OF WATER!), SpongeBob SquarePANTS! Ceelo Green:Who lives in a monument under the sea? Kids: Squidward Tentacles! Ceelo Green: Krusty and red and greedy is he! Kids: Eugene Krabs does! Ceelo Green: Who's kicking off summer with a new movie? Kids: '' Brand New SquarePants!'' Ceelo Green:'' What's with the barnacle under the sea?'' Kids: '' 'Let's try a tiki title! '' Brand New SquarePants! Brand New SquarePants! Brand New SquarePants! Brand New SquarePANTS! W''ho's kicking off summer with brand new premieres?'' ''SpongeBob SquarePants!'' Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? SpongeBob SquarePants! You won't be believin' what SpongeBob will do! SpongeBob SquarePants! Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! SpongeBob SquarePants! Oh!!! SpongeBob! Come on. SpongeBob! Everybody. SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! '''All:SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants:''' ''SpongeBob SquarePants!SpongeBob SQUAREPANTS!'' SpongeBob and Patrick come back from shell city with the crown. Sandy (not in her space suit) calls after them and they turn around to see that Sandy looks more like a tiny human above land. Patrick find her quite hideous above land, so he vomits twice. After that, you can see FBI agents chasing after Sandy. She then takes out an acorn-shooting gun (which is a lot like a machine-gun) and fires at the agents. She then gets away with the boys to ride on Haselhoff. He opens his pectoral muscles, prepares countdown, and shoots the duo down into Bikini Bottom at fast speed, where they crash through the roof of the Krusty Krab, the crown's top dimaond createing a ball of energy containing an exeplosion Created by the trident blast that nearly kills Mr. Krabs, and ends up burning Hasselhoff. SpongeBob: Hooray! Gary! I had that dream again! Gary: You woke me up just to tell me that!? SpongeBob: And it’s finally going to come true! runs over to his calendar. Today! Sorry about this, calendar. tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "November 11th 2019". On the page, it has a poster of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie with rainbows and hearts on it. Because todaymarks the week long celebration of The 20th Golden Anniversary of the Original SpongeBob SquarePants Series!. Gary: Which one, Seasons 1-4 and 10-onwards, or the Sucky 5-9? Well who's the lucky birthday boy? SpongeBob: Well, let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards. pulls up, revealing many "employee of the month" portraits SpongeBob's E.O.T.M Awards: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob: Can you belive it's been 20 years already? oh I remember my first visit to The Krusty Krab..... We get a flashback of Nickelodeon Studios in 1999. Stephen draws SpongeBob before calling it a night. As soon as all is quiet, Tinker Belle comes through the window and brings SpongeBob to life. He then wanders the studio halls until he comes to the studio aquarium. He finds a way in and jumps in the water. So he finds his way to The Krusty Krab. SpongeBob: down the street to the Krusty Krab There it is. The finest eating establishment ever established for eating. The Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty. With a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window! For years I've been dreaming of this moment! I'm gonna go in there, march straight to the manager, look 'Im straight in the eye, the fourth wall and looks the audience in the eye lay it on the line and… I can't do this! starts to run home but Patrick stops him Uh, Patrick! Patrick: Where do you think you're going? SpongeBob: I was just... Patrick: No you're not. You're going to the Krusty Krab and get that job! SpongeBob: I can't, don't you see? I'm not good enough! Patrick: Whose first words were "may I take your order"? SpongeBob: Mine were. Patrick: Who made a spatula out of toothpicks in wood shop? SpongeBob: I did. Patrick: and contorts twice while trying to come up with a good third line Who's a, uh who's uhh. oh! who's a big yellow cube with holes? SpongeBob: I am! Patrick: Who's ready? SpongeBob: I'm ready! Patrick: Who's ready? SpongeBob: I'm ready! Patrick: Who's ready? SpongeBob: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! toward the Krusty Krab Squidward: graffiti of himself with the word Loser, sees SpongeBob, and sighs Oh Brother, it's SpongeBob SquarePants. What could he possibly want? SpongeBob: background, at first while Squidward was talking I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! Go SpongeBob! Go SpongeBob! Go SpongeBob! Go self! Squidward looks at the Help Wanted sign and screams runs inside Squidward: SpongeBob says, "I'm ready" one more time in the background Mr. Krabs! to the ordering window, where Mr. Krabs is happily sniffing a handful of money. Squidward runs up to him Hurry, Mr. Krabs, before it's too late, I gotta tell you.by SpongeBob SpongeBob: Permission to come aboard, captain! voice I've been training my whole life for the day I could join the Krusty Krew, voice And now I'm ready. trips on a nail stuck in the floorboard. His fall causes him to bounce against the ceiling, SpongeBob shouts and blurts incomprehensibly while his bounces and ricochets around the building accelerate. He then rolls to a stop at the feet of Squidward and Mr. Krabs So, uh, when do I start? Mr. Krabs: Well lad, it looks like you don't even have your sea legs. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, please. Ill prove I'm fry cook material. Ask Squidward, he'll vouch for me. Krabs and Squidward quickly walk away from SpongeBob Squidward: breath No. Krabs winks. They head back to SpongeBob Mr. Krabs: Well lad, well give you a test, and if you pass, you'll be on the Krusty Krew! Go out and fetch me... takes out a notepad a, uh, hydrodynamic spatula...quickly jots down what he says with, um, port-and-starboard-attachments, scribbling and, uh... turbo drive! scribbling And don't come back till you get one! Krabs puts a Krusty Krab crew hat on SpongeBob. SpongeBob sees how he looks in a mirror, there are sparkles on his hat, and he has a huge, satisfied smile SpongeBob: Krabs Aye aye, captain! reading One hydrodynamic spatula, with port-and-starboard attachments, turbo drive, coming right up, Sir! Mr. Krabs: Carry on! leaves We'll never see that lubber again. Squidward: You're terrible! A hydro-what? Squidward and Mr. Krabs laugh. While Squidward laughs, his nose moves distinctly while he inhales and exhales. Krabs laugh sounds like that of Popeye. As they laugh, SpongeBob is shown leaving the Krusty Krab. As SpongeBob fades out of sight, five buses drive toward the Krusty Krab from the opposite direction. Bus Driver: Hey! Hey! Please! Passengers are to stay seated and put their hands out the window! buses surround the Krusty Krab and the doors open, Mr. Krabs stops laughing Mr. Krabs: That sounded like hatch doors! repeatedly Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell. A smelly smell that smells smelly. eyes Anchovies. Squidward: What? Mr. Krabs: Aaaaanchohohovies! get out of the buses and rush inside the Krusty Krab, crowding, repeating the word "meep" over and over again Squidward: Please, please, quiet! stop talking Is this any way to behave, hmmm? Anchovy: Meep! Squidward: Could we show a little decency and form a neat, single file line in front of the register? anchovies are quiet at first, then pick up the boat, as their cries of "meep!" become more intense. Cut to Barg'N-Mart as SpongeBob enters SpongeBob: to himself Barg'N-Mart, meeting all of your spatula needs. to the Krusty Krab. Squidward and Mr. Krabs are still in the boat, and being tossed around Mr. Krabs: All hands on deck! Get your anchors out of your pants! Squidward: One single file line was all I asked! Mr. Krabs: Whoa! Batten down the hatches, Mr. Squidward! Krabs and Squidward are thrown up in the air Were taking on water, Mr. Squidward! get thrown back up again I want my mommy, Mr Squidward! to Barg'N-Mart SpongeBob: singing Do do do do do do, spatula, spatula, port-and-starboard attachments. to the Krusty Krab Squidward: HELP!!!! Mr. Krabs: MAN OVERBOARD!!! Climb, Mr. Squidward! Climb! climb the mast, while the anchovies try to get them down. The anchovies then form a big wave Anchovies: Meep!!!! Meep!!!!!! Mr. Krabs: This is the end! Good-bye, Mr. Squidward! Squidward: Oh Mr. Krabs! cry, then SpongeBob comes in with red lights flashing and flying with the spatula, singing a heroic tune SpongeBob: Permission to come aboard captain! Da da da da da da da! Da da da da da da da da da da! Did someone order a spatula? and Mr. Krabs are shocked That's right! One hydrodynamic spatula with spatulas pop out on the sides of the previous one port-and-starboard attachments, and lets not forget the turbo drive! two extending spatulas twirl around and smack Squidward and Mr. Krabs in the face Would you believe they only had one in stock? To the kitchen! the anchovies Who's hungry?! A lively orcastral rendition of Tiny Tim's Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight plays while SpongeBob serves up Krabby Patty after Krabby Patty. Many, many, many Krabby Patties are launched through the opening window to the hungry anchovies. Eventually, all of the anchovies are served and they leave on the buses. Cuts to later] Mr. Krabs: That was the finest fast foodsmanship I've ever seen, Mr. SquarePants! Welcome aboard! Krabs gives SpongeBob a name tag Squidward: But, but Mr. Krabs... Mr. Krabs: Three cheers for SpongeBob! Hip-hip! Squidward: weakly Hooray, Mr. Mr. Krabs: Hip-hip! Squidward: quickly Hooray, Mr. Krabs: Hip-hip! Squidward: quickly Hooray. Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: I'll be in my quarters, counting up the booty. wheels a wheelbarrow piled with an enormous stack of cash to his office. Patrick enters Patrick: Good morning, Krusty Krew! Squidward: What would you like to order, Patrick? Patrick: One Krabby Patty, please. SpongeBob flies back to the kitchen using his spatula and a score of Krabby Patties is immediately fired through the servery, which collide with Patrick and send him flying out of the aquarium. Cuts to Nick Studios exterior; crashing noises. Patrick screams. Squidward: Mr. Krabs! Mr. KRABS!!! and singing Mr. Krabs, come see your new employeeeeeeeee! emphasis with the -ployee We cut Back to the present. SpongeBob: Ah,Good times. Well, be good for me while I'm gone Gar. Big Time Rush start singing A Day Like This I never thought that I would have a chance like this. What dreams exist, as big as this one? If happiness are patties frying on the grill, I'll have my fill, upon each fresh bun. Here's a day that couldn't get much better It is the greatest that's ever been It's so cool I ought'a wear a sweater, Just to hold on to that warm feelin' A miracle is something that you don't believe, You will receive, and then it happens. This is what I have to call a miracle My heart is full and toes are tappin' Here's a day that couldn't get much better It is the greatest that's ever been It's so cool I ought'a wear a sweater, Just to hold on to that warm feelin' Sure, I know it looks like a lot of work. But here's the perk, I think I must say When you're doing something that you really love, And so proud of, then work is like play Here's a day that couldn't get much better It is the greatest that's ever been It's so cool I ought'a wear a sweater, Just to hold on to that warm feelin After getting ready for the day, He heads for the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob:('' jumping into Mr. Krabs' arms)'' Reporting for duty, sir! '''Mr. Krabs: Sit down, boy! SpongeBob:'''Happy Anneversery,Squidward! Squidward: Oh, Shut Up! Mr. Krabs: Today is a big day for the Krusty Krab. So I want yous to listen up. (pushes a red button that puts the Krusty Krab on lockdown) It's the perfect opportunity for Plankton to try to steal the Krabby Patty formula. (pulls on a latch on a table that pulls up a holographic image of the Krusty Krab) Squidward: Isn't that just the Krusty Krab? Mr. Krabs: No, it's a holographic projection of the Krusty Krab. I want you two to watch all the entrances. Squidward: You mean the front and the back door? Mr. Krabs: Those are just the ones on the surface. (pushes a button to reveal tunnels under the Krusty Krab) There's an entire network of tunnels and air ducts underground. And I want all eyes on the lookout! SpongeBob: Aye, aye Sir. (eyes start appearing on SpongeBob's holes) Mr. Krabs: Now there's an employee who follows orders. Study this map. Stay extra vigilant. Don't fall asleep on the job! Squidward We're looking at you! Squidward: What? I have never fallen asleep on duty. Mr. Krabs: Oh yeah? Look at these here flashbacks! (flashbacks of Squidward sleeping everywhere in the Krusty Krab) Squidward: Good point. (Mr. Krabs turns off projector) Mr. Krabs: And to help watch out for Plankton, I've hired some extra security. (Patrick comes into the light and smacks his fist) Squidward: You hired Patrick? Mr. Krabs: What, you expect me to spend money on a real security guard? You're my first line of defense, Patrick. So look out for any suspicirous characters. Patrick: Yes, sir. (looks around and pushes Squidward against a wall) Who are you? And who are you working for?! Mr. Krabs: (laughs) Plankton doesn't have a chance. (cut to the Chum Bucket) Plankton: It's a conspiracy, I tell you! 1003 times I've almost had that recipe, and 1003 times I've been launched by that Krab! He celebrates 20 years of success, and I'm left with(imitating Aberham Lincon) four score and forty fortnights of failure! I give up, Karen. Krabs has won! Karen: Well, you'll never get the formula with that attitude. Maybe 1004 will be your lucky number. Plankton: Oh, yeah? You try getting launched! Karen: Oh, right, the launchings, I've got them all on my hard-drive. (Karen plays multiple clips of Mr. Krabs throwing, tossing, hitting Plankton on the front of the Chum Bucket. One where Mr. Krabs sets Plankton on the ground) Mr. Krabs: I'm tired today, Plankton. You're just gonna have to launch yourself. Plankton: (walks up to the Chum Bucket doors) Splat. (sobs. End of clips. Karen is laughing) Plankton: starts bawling I'm a failure! Karen: I'm sorry. That last part always makes me laugh. Karen: It's not that bad! You just require a new Plan Z.Today is the perfect day to steal the recipe. Krabs will be completely distracted by all the festivities. You can do this. Plankton: You really think so? Karen: Of course, I do! Now, who's my big man? Plankton: Oh, Karen... Karen: Come on, come on. Who's my big, strong man? Plankton: I am. Karen: That's right, now get out there and steal that recipe! Plankton: Yes ma'am! Later we see Plankton looking at his newly completed Plan 20xSS. Plankton: Suggestively Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's Beautiful, It's diabolical; it It's even lemon-scented. This Plan 20xSS can't possibly fail! outside Enjoy today, Mr. Krabs, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula. Then everyone will eat at the Chum Bucket, and I will rule the world! At 9:15AM, Plankton sneaks into Sandy's Treedome and makes a weather machine. Meanwhile,SpongeBob is taking his driving exam, but as usual,he isn't doing so well. SpongeBob(Crashes between in boats, and Mrs. Puff swelled) I think I got it, Mrs. Puff, I know what I did wrong. again crashes between in boats, and Mrs. Puff more swelled Don't worry, Mrs. Puff, I got it this time. Mrs. Puff: That's what you said last time you barnaclehead! Oh now look what you done! We're airborne! SpongeBob: Yeah. It's a good thing too. One more crash and you would've popped for sure. Here, let me take that wheel. Mrs. Puff: No, SpongeBob! Don't touch that! Oh, dear! boat crashes into a tower, and an explosion occurs.Ms. Puff wakes up in the hospital]. SpongeBob: Hey Mrs. Puff. How are you feeling? Mrs. Puff: deflated Oh my. What happened to me? Purple Doctorfish: I'm afraid you had a serious accident. down a slode showing the inside of a Pufferfish It seems when you crashed, you ruptured your inflation sack the Pufferfish and pops it making it deflate. Mrs. Puff: Oh no! Will I ever be my old self again? Purple Doctorfish: over paper on clipboard Umm no idea. I'm afraid you'll never Puff again. Mrs. Puff: Gasp! SpongeBob: Hm, from now on I guess we'll have to call you Mrs. Pop! (Laughs) Mrs. Puff: and the images of SpongeBob in her eyes explode then leaps at SpongeBob holding holding his nose. SpongeBob: Mrs. Puff! What are you doing!? Mrs. Puff: This is all your fault! SpongeBob: Stop it Mrs. Puff! Laughs That tickles! Mrs. Puff: Why can't you just crash your way out of my life? Oh. Ohh.down. Purple Doctorfish: a needle There! That should help her relax. SpongeBob: Sheesh! I don't know what she is so upset about! arm around Purple Doctorfish I think she looks better this way! If I always say, it's duh doy.falls out. Purple Doctorfish: a second needle Yes everyone needs to relax. At the same time, Plankton's machine is beginning to work.... A water spout shoots out of the surface water. Soon, The Ocean level starts rising, causing a storm. Back at The Krusty Krab SpongeBob: ♪WWOooooooooooooooooooohhhhh, how much chum could a sea slug chug if a sea slug could chug...♪ because he notices something outside, he then uses a pay phone to call Mr. Krabs in his office Mr. Krabs, you gotta get out here! It's a code blue situation! Mr. Krabs: Please deposit 25 cents to continue this call. SpongeBob: Sure thing, Mr. K. puts a quarter in the pay phoneNow Where was I? Oh yeah, yeah: It's a CODE BLUE situation! The top of Mr. Krab's eyes turns wide and blue. Mr. Krabs: CODE BLUE?! Krabs runs though the wall of his office What's the matter boy? SpongeBob: I think by making a storm, Plankton wants to destroy our way of life. Mr. Krabs: Man alive! has a wrecking ball near the Krusty Krab He's taking us down! Plankton: laughs Get ready Krabs, a lever for the surprise of your life! Mr. Krabs: Brace yourself! Mr. Krabs hides under a table, and SpongeBob hides under a barrel, the wrecking ball then destroys Mr. Krabs' safe. Mr. Krabs: Me secret formula! Plankton: Happy Birthday Krabs! Oh, one more thing! Plankton drops a bomb. Mr. Krabs: Bar the door! SpongeBob: (puts a chair underneath the handle to Mr. Krabs' office door) Got it! '''KABOOOMMMMMM! Mr. Krabs: We're doomed! We'll all die! That pirate's gonna destroy our world! Without the formula, it'll be a mess of MASSHISTARIA! Squidward: Aren't you overreacting a bit? Mr. Krabs: You call this overreacting?! Scene changes to Mr. Krabs, Squidward and the Bikini Bottom citizens wearing bad clothes and the citizens ran away, screaming in the ruins of Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs: Welcome to the apocalypse. I hope you like leather! Production In a February 2015 interview discussing the film's financial success, Megan Collison, president of worldwide distribution and marketing at Paramount, stated the possibility of a third film was "a good bet".118 In another interview, Paramount vice chairman Rob Moore remarked, "Hopefully, it won't take 10 years to make another film."119 On April 30, 2015, via Twitter, Viacom announced a third SpongeBob SquarePants film was in development.120 On August 3, 2015, via Twitter, Vincent Waller confirmed that the sequel is in pre-production and that Paul Tibbitt will once again direct. It will be released in either 2017 or 2018. The animation for the film was handled by Walt Disney Animation Florida instead of the usual Rough Draft Studios in South Korea. Vincent Waller said, "We're getting animation back that is looking terrific." The sequel is a combination of traditional animation and live action as its predecessor was, and also used Computer animation handled in burbank to render the characters in 3D. Sherm Cohen returned to work on the sequel, when he previously worked on The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie as a character designer and thelead storyboard artist and left the show in 2005. Yasumi and Alan Smart worked on the film's exposure sheets. On August 5, 2015, in a tweet by Vincent Waller, it was confirmed that /widescreen version of the theme song for the film is in the works.2Derek Drymon makes a comment about the SpongeBob theme song: "Steve's idea was to try to make the most annoying song you can, to—so when Saturday morning, when kids turn the TV on and parents are trying to sleep, you have this pirate screaming in the other room for the kids to jump on the floor." Most of it is based on the opening of Truth or Square. In the movie, Avril Lavigne sings it as a real song. In the middle of the movie, Kyle, a younger seagull, asks him if they can sing it. They put a hat on Burger-Beard and a picture frame around him and Burger-Beard, having accepted defeat, reluctantly agrees to lead them in singing the song. The scene then becomes animated with Burger-Beard replaced by Painty the Pirate, and audio from the Truth or Square of the theme song is used. Director Tibbitt was asked on Twitter concerning what animation technique the film would have, and responded, "I don't wanna spoil anything but is mostly 2D."44 Post-production lasted for fourteen months.] First, the animators and layout artists were given black and white printouts of the live action scenes (known as "photo stats"), and they placed their animation paper on top of them. The artists then semi-digitally drew the animated characters in relationship to the live action footage. The animated footage was then sent to ILM for compositing, where technicians would animate three lighting layers (shadows, highlights and tone mattes) separately, in order to make the cartoon characters look three-dimensional and give the illusion of the characters being affected by the lighting on set. Finally, the lighting effects were composited on to the characters, who were, in turn, digitally composited into the live-action footage. Music SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song - Derek Drymon, Stephen Hillenburg, Mark Harrison, Blaise Smith (Sung in the style of Michael Jackson's "We Are The World" meets Katy Perry's California Girls) Gregor F. Narholz of winds Stirred Not Shaken! A - Gregor F. Narholz Hasselhoff appears Stirred Not Shaken! A - Gregor F. Narholz for Hasselhoff!" ? returns ? - Gregor F. Narholz with Dennis ? - Gregor F. Narholz Hasselhoff catapult Background Information Category:Movies